Flor de pétalos dormidos
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Toshiko supo que Yoshie no sería una más del montón desde que la conoció. [Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Combinación 11: Amor no correspondido**

 **Toshiko T. x Yoshie I.**

* * *

 **Flor de pétalos dormidos**

Toshiko Takenouchi suspira mientras ve a Sora alejarse hacia un destino que es a la vez desconocido y abrumador. El sentimiento de opresión le trepa por la garganta cuando ve que ya no debe sostener la mirada de su hija y le inunda los ojos hasta que se siente mareada. De las dos, no hay duda que Sora es la más fuerte. Tal vez los años le han quitado vitalidad. Tal vez está marchita como las flores que ya no pueden usarse para los adornos que tanto esfuerzo necesitan para realizarse.

Alguien le toca el hombro y, por un dulce momento, un pensamiento se le cruza y quiere creer que es Haruhiko, que ha vuelto a ella aquel que la dejó persiguiendo sueños. No es Haruhiko, ella sabe, porque él no puede aparecer solo porque lo llame desde el fondo de su corazón y el sentimiento se desvanece en escombros.

Es una mujer, Toshiko reconoce el rostro pero no puede encontrar el nombre que lo acompaña. El color de su cabello es tan rosa que le hace pensar en las flores que adornaron el tocado que usó en su boda. Ojos tranquilos, el mar sereno de un corazón amable, y una sonrisa tan suave como la caricia sobre un pétalo. Yoshie, ella se presenta.

 _Izumi Yoshie._

Toshiko recuerda el apellido. Lo recuerda en el nombre del niño con el carmesí pintado en el cabello y los ojos ardiendo en fuego negro. Uno de los niños que había ido con su hija a un mundo desconocido. En los ojos de Yoshie encuentra el consuelo, la familiaridad y la angustia de una madre.

—Takenouchi Toshiko —se presenta, y en el encuentro de sus ojos hay un entendimiento profundo.

—Ellos van a estar bien, Takenouchi-san.

Puede dejar que la fe de Yoshie brille sobre ella como una estrella de esperanza porque _cree_ en Sora. No tiene idea de lo mucho que le afectará ese encuentro, pero pocas veces uno puede medir el impacto de otra persona en su primer encuentro, su primer reconocimiento.

Ella solo puede decir que Yoshie no será un rostro del montón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las visitas de Yoshie se le presentan inesperadas, cuando suceden. Toshiko no se había dado cuenta lo acostumbrada que estaba a la soledad hasta que ya no la siente una compañía deseada, hasta que despierta en inquieta claridad. Yoshie sonríe cuando quedan solas, sus hijos reunidos para misiones secretas de las que no pueden ser parte y ellas se apoyan una a la otra en la incertidumbre del futuro.

Masami no está en la casa el tiempo suficiente para consolar los temores de Yoshie y Haruhiko se ha perdido en el mundo que Toshiko no puede alcanzar.

En el fondo, en realidad, es más que eso. Ambas son madres y ellas pueden entender el silencio de la otra cuando viejos temores llenan los televisores, los periódicos y las noticias. Pueden acompañarse sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos.

Es una sensación a la que no quiere darle nombre. Despierta en su corazón, suspiros.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoshie le trae pasteles en sus visitas esporádicas. A la hora del té cuando su esposo no está y siente la opresión de su falta, cuando su hijo le dice que está bien y las noticias hablan de secuestros a niños, de torres negras y apariciones familiares que recorren el mundo.

Toshiko se alivia con ver la sonrisa llegar a sus ojos antes de irse. Ver a Yoshie sonriendo con los ojos le hace sentirse tranquila. Le hace sentirse necesaria.

Le hace preguntarse cosas antes no contempladas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una o dos veces, se encontraron sentadas juntas, lado a lado en el sofá de su sala, con las manos tomadas. En silencio, esperando. En silencio, existiendo. Esas ocasiones que se cuentan con los dedos, a Toshiko la dejan con una pregunta de la que se teme tener respuesta. Ella ha tenido esa inquietud antes, dedicada a otra persona distinta. Yoshie siempre mira a otra parte cuando sus ojos se hallaron en esos escasos momentos, la duda y la vergüenza evidentes en su cara.

Toshiko nunca lo comprendió del todo hasta que ella dejó de visitarla. Reconoce ese secreto que no debe decir en voz alta. Ni a su imagen en el espejo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yoshie Izumi es dulzura. Sus colores le recuerdan a flores, sus manos a la caricia del agua y su sonrisa a una ternura inesperada. Toshiko no puede permitirse pensar en ello, no, pero la ausencia le duele tan hondo que la soledad la abraza como consuelo.

 _No es suficiente._

Sora golpea la puerta del cuarto. Es tímida, suave y Toshiko no sabe qué decirle.

—Estás triste por _papá,_ ¿no es así?

La respuesta le araña la garganta, porque es una mentira.

— _S_ _í_.

—Él nos ama, a pesar de todo. Volverá... —Sora susurra y es una niña, apenas. No debe consolar el corazón de su madre.

Las palabras suenan como acusaciones y Toshiko lo lamenta. Se siente peor el saber que necesita el consuelo a la falsedad que encierra en sus certezas.

Yoshie no es suya, nunca lo fue ni pretende que lo sea. Lo suyo son esos fugaces momentos que alientan su esperanza, que no significan lo mismo para la otra pero que a ella le alivian la falta.

Toshiko le dedicó su corazón envuelto en flores a un hombre que todavía anhela, aquel que recorre caminos que los separan con la vaga promesa de retorno. A Yoshie le puede regalar miradas, una añoranza que no se devuelve, pero jamás pasará de la barrera de su mente cualquier toque íntimo. El límite de sus pensamientos se deshace de cada brote de deseo. No es prohibido tanto como negado, porque no es lo que ninguna pretendía al principio.

Ella nunca habría...

 _La posibilidad es una tentación._

Con el abrazo de Sora, su niña nacida del amor, se consuela.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La presencia de Yoshie perfuma la casa con cada visita, es por eso que su ausencia marchita su paciencia. No son tan frecuentes como antes, esos encuentros, y la rareza se le presenta con nostalgia. Tampoco son cómodos los silencios ni tan largas las miradas cuando suceden. Yoshie es pálida, su pelo le recuerda a las flores que adornan sus últimos arreglos y su sonrisa es tenue.

Toma asiento con la familiaridad de temprana camaradería pero su sonrisa se destiñe en un gesto cordial.

—Toshiko... Creo que te malinterpreté.

Sacude la cabeza, porque sabe lo que quiere decir. Que ha notado sus miradas insistentes, las que se pierden en la esquina de su boca y que ha notado la forma en la que la sigue por la habitación. Es un secreto oscuro, fuerte, como los ojos café de Toshiko. Permanece entre ellas, en el silencio profundo de lo que no pueden compartir.

—Me gustaría que siguieras viniendo, Yoshie.

Se miran un largo momento, no hay lugar para errores de interpretación en ese instante. Yoshie sacude la cabeza. Toshiko no sonríe por un largo minuto.

Es cierto, lo que dice. Le gustaría que siguieran viéndose.

 _Pero está bien que no lo hagan._

* * *

 **N/A:** Quedó más raro de lo que pensé que sería pero fue interesante pensar en esta pareja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
